The invention relates to a camshaft adjuster control valve arrangement mounted to the camshaft by a central screw having an axial opening with a camshaft adjusting valve disposed therein.
DE 198 17 319 C2 discloses a camshaft adjuster valve device having a valve housing which is embodied as a central clamping screw. The valve housing has a blind hole in which a control piston is guided. The blind hole ends before a threaded region of the valve housing. In said threaded region, the valve housing is formed from solid material.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a camshaft adjusting valve involving reduced manufacturing expenditures.